


Dirty Little Secret

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Masturbation, Panties, Scents & Smells, Underwear Kink, Used Panties, Women's Underwear, dirty panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | FanficAnon requested more panty kink.Fareeha buys some used underwear from the internet.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Hey,” Jesse said as he came in the front door. “You got, uh, some kind of mail or something.”  
  
Fareeha looked up from her phone, gazing down the length of the couch she was stretched out on to see Jesse kick the door shut behind him. His hands were full. He had a plastic bag from the convenience store on the corner with beer in it, his keys dangling from one of his fingers, a large package carefully balanced atop both forearms, and a pile of mail on top.  
  
“Huh?” Fareeha didn’t remember ordering anything. Well. One thing, but there was no way it could have gotten here so soon.  
  
“Yeah.” Jesse set the big box on the side table and sifted through the rest of the mail, keys jingling and plastic bag rustling. “From some girlie, it looks like.”  
  
Fareeha spotted the golden-brown padded envelope just as Jesse picked it up. She sat up at once making the springs in the couch groan and pop. Holy shit. She had only placed the order two days ago. It was already here?   
  
She should have known better than to act interested though. Jesse went from mildly curious to dangerously intrigued. He made a show of holding the envelope out of Fareeha’s grasp when she rose up off the couch to go grab it.   
  
“Who’s sending you letters with little hearts drawn on?” He asked, smirking. “You got a girlfriend? Does Ana know about this?”  
  
“Hand me my mail, little man,” Fareeha said darkly. He knew better than to incur her wrath. She’d suplex him into the carpet and twist him up in a submission hold without a second thought.  
  
Jesse waffled for a moment longer before handing it over. He didn’t even do that obnoxious thing of pulling it back at the last second either, he let Fareeha take it without any further ado. He would be asking questions later, for sure, but Fareeha was too excited right now to care.  
  
She looked the envelope over with growing excitement. There were in fact little hearts accenting the address, drawn on with light blue and bright pink gel pen. She was kind of surprised. She wasn’t expecting such a personal touch...  
  
When Fareeha glanced up she found Jesse still standing there staring at her. He was a decent roommate but he sure as hell could be nosy sometimes. She needed to get him off her back for a while.  
  
“Give me an hour and I’ll order take out for dinner,” She offered.  
  
That got Jesse’s attention. “You paying?”  
  
“Yeah, whatever,” She was already heading down the hall to her room. “Save a beer for me.”  
  
The promise of free food would keep him complacent. She’d have just enough time to herself. For good measure she locked the door to her bedroom and went to drag the hamper in front of it, creating a barricade just in case Jesse decided he wanted to barge in. When she was sure she wouldn’t be disturbed, Fareeha went to sit down on her bed.  
  
She looked at the envelope again and took a moment to appreciate the girlish slant to the handwriting, the way her name looked, the priority shipping label offsetting the personal elements. She was getting all excited already, a twist of delight and pleasure spiking deep in the pit of her stomach. Eager to get to what was inside, she tore one end open, ripping away a jagged edge.  
  
Fareeha upended the envelope, dumping the contents out onto the mattress in front of her. A flutter of things fell out. The biggest, most important item was wrapped in pale purple tissue paper. There was a folded piece of scrap paper too, blue lined like it had been torn from a notebook. Fareeha also noticed a tiny sticker; a glittery pink and blue skull, no bigger than a penny. Last but not least there was a photo, a genuine polaroid.  
  
She wasn’t expecting all this extra stuff. The sticker was cute and all, but she really wanted to know what could possibly be written on the letter. She picked it up, unfolding it curiously. The same blue gel pen was used to write a short, sweet note.  
  
_Hi, Fareeha_  
  
_I hope you enjoy these purple panties. I wore them for twenty-four hours straight just for you. I worked out in them four an hour this morning and even masturbated while wearing them. The vibrator I used was purple too. 💜 There’s a pic of me wearing them for you to look at._  
  
_xoxo_  
_Sombra_  
  
Fareeha could feel her face heat up as she read. She knew that Sombra had worn them for a full day, worked out in them, and rubbed one out while wearing in them. That’s what she’d paid for, after all. It was so filthy and raunchy to read about, though. It made her want to squirm. She liked the feeling.  
  
Next, Fareeha picked the picture up to look at it. She had already seen a photo of Sombra, the one in the corner of her website’s main page where she was smirking over her shoulder in a thong with most of her ass on display. This picture was different. It was private, in a way. A photo just for Fareeha to see, and not thousands of online users.  
  
Sombra was indeed wearing a pair of purple panties in the polaroid, but that was about it. Her chest was bare, tits out. Fareeha held the picture closer, noticing the details of pierced nipples. She had tattoos too, a skull on her ribs and bio-mechanical patterns framing the shape of her hips. There were even tattoos on the shaved part of her head. She was so pretty. Fareeha couldn’t believe she had a pair of panties from a woman this goddamn hot.  
  
That was the most important thing, wasn’t it? The panties. Fareeha found herself swallowing reflexively, throat going dry at the thought of them. She set the photo aside and went to take the purple paper wrapped item into her hands. She turned it over and found another skull sticker taping the edges of the tissue paper together. She carefully unsealed the sticker and unwrapped the paper.  
  
Within, she found the used panties neatly folded and packaged inside not one, but two plastic bags. That way the scent would stay fresh. Fareeha appreciated the forethought. She was almost hesitant to open the plastic bags. She didn’t want to ruin how perfect all this was… And yet? She couldn’t help herself.  
  
Fareeha unsealed the first bag, and then the second, thoughtlessly holding her breath. She took the panties out, excited by the softness of the fabric. She wished she had more restraint or the discipline to take the time and enjoy them but… she didn’t. She really didn’t. She balled the panties up, brought them to her face, and breathed in deep.  
  
She fell back, sinking into her pillows. God, it was so good. So much better than she ever could have imagined it to be. The scent was still as strong as it would have been if Sombra had just taken them off and handed them over. It was so pure, so raw, so *real*. The only other way she could enjoy a smell like this was if she buried her face between Sombra’s legs and ate her out.  
  
The scent, slightly spicy and ripe in the best of ways, went straight through Fareeha lighting her up with pleasure. Again, her insides twisted up, a curl of excitement that she felt deep down within her. With one hand she held the panties to her face, still breathing them in, and with the other hand she slid her fingers beneath the waistband of her sweatpants.  
  
Damn Jesse being home, she couldn’t use her vibrator without him hearing, but she had her fingers and the scent of Sombra to carry her through. She slipped her hand into her own underwear and found herself wet already. With her eyes closed, steady breathing in Sombra’s smell, she began touching herself.  
  
She was already so turned on by all of this. The picture, the note telling her just how dirty these panties were, the softness of the fabric, the divine smell. The feel of her fingertips sliding over her sensitive clit was just secondary to everything the used panties had to offer. It didn’t take long at all for her to get off. She was already half way there, and all she needed were a few circular strokes of her fingers to push her over the edge.  
  
Fareeha found herself arching up off the bed, the twisting feeling deep inside of her squirming around, brightening, becoming so intense that it burst in a thrilling climax. She came hard and fast, enjoying every second of it. She chased the feelings of pleasure, stroking her clit until it grew oversensitive. Only then did she collapse back onto the mattress.  
  
She pulled the panties away from her face enough to catch a breath of fresh air. When she opened her eyes, it was like there were spots in her vision. She hadn’t had an orgasm that good in a long time. Thank you Sombra.  
  
Fareeha wasn’t done yet, though. She wanted to enjoy these panties to the fullest. After laying there for a while to catch her breath, she moved to wriggle out of her sweatpants. She kicked them off, flinging them to the floor with a flick of her foot. Her own underwear, boring grey briefs, followed suit in a similar fashion.  
  
With a perverse feeling of delight lighting her up again, she decided to put Sombra’s dirty panties on. She carefully threaded her feet through the holes and pulled the purple underwear up over her calves and then her thighs. She had to push her hips up off the bed in order to pull the panties into place. The usual delicious twist of pleasure struck her, more intense now that she was still raw from her first orgasm.  
  
It was so… wrong. Wrong in all the right ways. The underwear was used, worn by some other woman for hours. Fareeha shouldn’t be wearing these, but that was the thrill of it. It was taboo. It was obscene. She loved it. She reveled in the filthiness of it all.  
  
This time when she reached down to touch herself, she didn’t bother slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of the panties. Instead, she stroked herself through the satiny fabric. The sensations were muted this way, almost dull, but if she applied enough pressure and moved her fingers just right, it felt damn good.  
  
It took longer this time. She snatched up the picture of Sombra and stared at it, biting her lip as she masturbated. She thought of Sombra wearing this underwear at the gym, maybe riding one of those stationary bikes. Sweating during her work out with the bike seat grinding her sweat into the fabric. She thought of Sombra rubbing one out with these on. Maybe she had used her fingers too, at the start, before getting her vibrator involved.  
  
Fareeha’s breath went shaky; she was getting close. She could feel the heat and the delicious twisting sensation of her orgasm winding its way through her body. She felt it deep in the pit of her stomach, and then deeper still, rushing hot and bright towards her clit where she was stroking herself. Again, she came, a burst of white-hot pleasure. She had to stop herself from gasping too loud or crying out.  
  
When it was all said and done, she relaxed and went still. Her chest rose and fell with labored breath as she stared up at the ceiling. She never wanted to take these panties off. Not ever. Well, maybe she’d take them off if only to find out what her scent and Sombra’s smelled like all mixed up and mingled together.  
  
The thought put a smile on her face.  
  
A knock on her door made her jump. “Amari, I’m hungry.” Jesse called to her.  
  
Sighing deeply, Fareeha sat up. “Alright, alright. Hold your horses.”  
  
She went to fish her sweatpants up off the floor, hurriedly pulling them back on. She didn’t even think about taking the used panties off and replacing them with clean ones. It wasn’t until she had moved the hamper, unlocked the door, and stepped out into the hallway that she really thought about what she was wearing.  
  
She found herself blushing again. She knew no one else would be able to tell what she had on underneath her clothes… but what would they think of her if they knew?  
  
“So, you gonna tell me what your girlfriend sent you in the mail?” Jesse asked when Fareeha appeared in the living room.  
  
Sombra definitely wasn’t her girlfriend, she was just some girl selling used underwear online. It’s not like Fareeha could tell Jesse that, though, or what she’d gotten in that envelope. She went to grab the take-out menu off the fridge where it was stuck to the door with a magnet.  
  
“Not in a million years,” She told him.  
  
It was her dirty little secret. Literally. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
